<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scorch Marks by dynafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689540">Scorch Marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynafire/pseuds/dynafire'>dynafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OFF (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Burns, Death, Fire, Pyrophobia, Scars, Trauma, WELCOME TO HELL ZACHARIE SORRY I KEEP DOING THIS TO YOU, headcanons, only a few paragraphs but whatever, what even is this i swear ill post an actual fic soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynafire/pseuds/dynafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie isn't scared easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dyna writes shitty off stuff for no good reason</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scorch Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: pyrophobia, brief mention of existentialism, scars, mentions of god, mentions of lighters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zacharie isn’t scared easily. Knowing that you’re just another line of code, another sprite sheet for Reddit to rip, it dulls your fear. He couldn’t die until whatever god-programmer-asshole decided he was done here, and that wouldn’t be for a long while. So what was the worry?</p><p>Zacharie isn’t scared of many things, except fire. Candles and lighters are his limits. On a bad day, even those are enough to send him reeling. He keeps the mirrors covered. The scars on his body are easy, sweaters and long pants work fine. Even on hot days, he can always hide just enough to avoid humiliation. </p><p>Zacharie is fine going out with a snap or a bang. Suddenly or silently. As long as it doesn’t burn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>